


You and I

by 4theloveofdrag



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4theloveofdrag/pseuds/4theloveofdrag
Summary: Life in storybrooke had been, okay. Emma was with Hook, Her parents were happy, and most importantly, Henry was happy. But when Hook asks a big question and Emma declines, what will happen to their pretty little arrangement? It doesn't get better from here, and Emma knew that but she didn't want it to be true.This is my first swanqueen fic so take it easy on me ;-)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Emma rejects Hook and finds out some pretty shocking information .

“Oh, Killian“ Emma says with Hook down on one knee making the biggest decision of his life.

“Is that a yes, Swan” Hook asks placing the ring on Emma's finger.

“...No” Emma says regretfully. She knows she's making the right decision, but she didn't think it would ever have to come to this.

“I’m sorry my ears seem to be playing tricks on me, did you say no?” Hook places his only hand to his head in disbelief. 

“Yes...well yes I said no”

“But why Swan we are in love. What happened?” Emma reminisces on the days when Hook and her were in ‘love’. This memory seeming distant as she slowly forgets the feeling of being in ‘love’ with Hook. 

What changed? 

Emma finds herself repeating the question. But quickly finding the answer causing a smile to run across her face.

“We were and it was wonderful” Emma puts a hand on Hooks shoulder only for Hook to move away from her grasp. 

“Well then who are you leaving me for?” Becoming extremely offended Emma raises her voice at Hook. What did he know? Why would he think that she was leaving him? Those weren't her intentions until now. 

“Who says I'm leaving you? And who says I have a person picked out already?” An awkward silence falls over the two. The once inseparable couple nothing but a memory pushed to the back of the Sheriffs mind. A sense of guilt slowly engulfs the blonde because she has lied to the man she once loved.

“Look Swan I’m just looking for a bloody explanation” Hook takes a few steps away from the blonde now aware that she is becoming very annoyed with him.

“Well here is your god-damn answer. I. Don't. Love. You. Anymore.” Emma takes off the ring given to her by the pirate and places it on his hook. 

“Well I guess this is goodbye then Swan. Have fun explaining this to the rest of the town.” Hook pivots on his heel taking slow steps towards the Jolly Roger. 

“You told the whole town!” Emma chases after the pirate grabbing his arm with heavy force pulling him back.

“It was your mother's idea, she brought the ring, she set up this whole thing hoping to make you happy” 

His words hit her like bullets. She has been happy since the day she found out she had a family. Nothing has made her happier than the feeling of belonging. She has a mother, a father, a son, and a… person that loves her more than she understands or, so she hopes. To think that Snow went through all this trouble to make this day perfect makes tears fall from the sheriffs eyes. Emma sinks to the ground putting her head between her knees and sobbing. Hook walks over to wrap his arms around Emma to surround her in a hug. Emma quickly pulls herself together and pushes the pirate off of her.

“Swan I have a feeling that you are becoming a bit bipolar” Hook says stumbling back towards his ship. 

Emma wipes her tears and begins to walk away thinking about how her family and friends will react when they receive the news. Tears begin to stream down the blondes face once again cursing herself for not ending the toxic relationship sooner. Hook was always drunk and never really home which left Emma to her thoughts. When Emma wasn't saving his life or sucking his dick they really didn't talk much. Besides, she's pretty sure he used her as a prize just to rub in Reg… never mind the blonde thought ending her rampage. She stands at the front of the diners doors taking slow deep breaths in hoping she can pull herself together for an hour or two.

“Congratulations” The room roars in applause and cheers as Emma stands there with a blank expression.

“I said no” The crowd of once excited people soon become a room of nervous awkward people. 

“Snow. David. A word please” Emma points at her once astonished parents and beckons them towards her. They follow after the sheriff only a few steps behind.

“What the hell were you thinking” Emma attempts to keep quiet as the ‘party’ slowly starts to continue. 

“We were thinking about making our little girl happy” Snow says arms crossed obviously upset with the blonde.

“I was happy before all of this. I was happy when I met you guys. I was happy when I found out I had a family. What I truly don't think you understand is that forcing a marriage upon me isn't making me happy. It's just making me disappointed that I couldn't fulfill your wishes.”

“Oh Emma, we did this as a thank you for being amazing not to force you into marriage. We thought you and Hook were in love what happened?” Emma looks away from her parents as the memory of the proposal replays in her head. 

“I.. I don't love him anymore” 

“Emma love is serious you can't just up and decide that you're not going to love someone anymore” David looks at Emma with confusion in his eyes. 

“Dad I know love is serious but I also know that if you never loved someone to start with then you’ll never have too decided to stop loving them.” Snow and David look at each other and then their daughter.

“You never loved Hook did you?” Emma looks at the ground and then her parents. 

“No” 

“Fine the party is off there is no reason to celebrate” Snow announces to the group of people within the diner.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold you crowns royal family, the party has only just begun” A familiar voice calls. The sarcastic tone. The sound of the shoes hitting the floor. This can only be one person and the flush to the sheriffs cheeks gives a pretty obvious hint at who it might be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #oh no

“Regina?” Emma says eyes sparkling. The name running off the sheriffs lips like water. 

“Congrats Miss.Swan I heard the pirate finally pulled the big question” Regina say with a slight irritation to her voice.

“Actually I said no”

“You said what?” Shocked Regina moves closer to the sheriff closing the large gap in between them.

“I said no”

“Really? I would have thought that with the way you two look at each other, it would have been a definite yes.” The mayor waves her hand in the air calling for Ruby to bring her the drinks she ordered.

“Nope, think about it, you get tired of the smell of rum and salt water after a while.” The brunette chuckles laying a hand on the blondes shoulder. To Emma's surprise the scandalously dressed waitress brings over two drinks. One a graceful cocktail and one large glass of beer.

Regina smiles flashing beautifully straight teeth. They hit their glasses together making a toast. This invent bringing back memories of when they were ‘drinking buddies’. With Regina searching for her happy ending, and Emma engulfed in her relationship with Hook the two never get the chance to hang out. It's not like they don't enjoy each other company its just that whenever they are together there is always a reason. Thinking back Emma can't recall ever just having a good time with the mayor without reasoning. 

“I always knew you would come to your senses Miss. Swan” Placing a hand on the sheriffs lower arm, the mayor smiles.

“Come to my senses about what?” Emma raises an eyebrow in confusion.

“Oh, well just that you are way too pretty to waste on an ungrateful pirate” And with that the mayor walks away swaying her hips to the beat of the music. The blonde seems hypnotized ignoring the fact that the mayor called her pretty.

“Great job ma” Henry says snaking his way over to his mother.

“Next time let's try to remember to close our mouths when we stare” Placing a hand on his mothers chin Henry pushes her mouth closed.

With Henry getting older and moving on to relationships of his own Emma and Henry have grown closer. Not only does Henry know all of Emma's secrets, but he can basically read her mind. Henry was the first to figure out about his mother's new love and also the first to help her cope with it.

“Thanks Henry” Emma puts an arm around the shoulders of her son.

“So I'm guessing that this ‘little’ crush you have on mom hasn't gone away yet?” An elbow coming in contact with Emma's ribs makes a giggle escape from the sheriff's mouth.

“Not even a little” Emma sighs knowing that things won't get any better from here. 

“I mean think about it, who lets her dress like that. It’s 30 degrees outside, and she's in a skirt.” Emma comments referring to the mayors outfit. Regina wore a black pencil skirt with a zipper up the back and a loose blouse almost see through.

“I thought she looked good.” Henry mentions defending one of his mothers. 

“But that's the problem Henry, she looked amazing.” With slow strides Henry and Emma exit the diner.

“So what are you going to do ma?” Henry asks wondering when his mother will man- well woman up and ask the mayor on a date already.

“I have no idea Henry but I know that it has to happen fast” As the conversation with her son comes to a close the doors of Granny’s open. Out comes the mayor ready to head home.

“Hey kid I've been looking for you everywhere” Regina says regarding to her son.

“Sorry mom I was just talking to...ma” Henry looks around knowing that his statement may seem a little confusing. To the untrained ear Henry was simply saying mom and mom but Emma and Regina both knew that it was strictly mom and ma. Emma has never held that ‘mommy’ place in Henry's life. It's not like she didn't want to its just that the spot she wanted to fill had been already filled, and she didn't plan on changing that. So unintentionally they had settled on ‘ma’, a combination of mom and Emma. It was comforting to know that Henry cared enough to still address Emma as his mother, it brought a sense of warmth to her heart.

“Yeah sorry for hogging him Regina” Emma pats Henry on the back as he walks towards the mayor. 

“It's fine Emma I'm just ready to head home” Regina stumbles struggling to put on her coat.

“Mom are you okay?” Henry asks placing a hand in his mothers to stabilize her.

“Yeah I’m fine just...a little...sleepy” The mayor slurs before hitting the ground.

“Regina!!” The sheriff runs to the mayors side lifting her head from the ground.

“Henry go get Snow and David” Henry runs inside grabbing his grandparents and running back outside to aid to his mother. 

“What the hell is going on” David asks kneeling down to be leveled with Emma.

“Regina came outside to pick up Henry, said she was tired, then passed out.” Snow wrinkles her forehead. Thinking back Snow recalls Regina doing shots with Robin and Hook 

“She's probably just drunk” All heads turn to Snow at her remark.

“Mom!” Emma looks at her mother horrified at the fact that she would ever say such a thing.

“No, I know my mom when she’s drunk and this isn't alcohol it’s something worse.”

“What is it Henry?” David asks seeming generally concerned.


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s a sleeping curse” Henry says placing a hand on Emma's arm.

“What the hell, I thought sleeping curses were Regina thing” Emma assumes recalling The Evil Queens history.

“They were, but not anymore. She hasn't cast a sleeping curse since Snow.” David mentions.

“But who would do this?” Henry was confused. Anyone who had anything against Regina was dead, or they forgave her. So who would put a sleeping curse on her? And why?

“Obviously someone who has access to magic.” Emma mentions, showing off her recent knowledge. 

“Well of course, but who knows, anyone in the town can have access to magic. They just have to be willing to pay the price.” Snow has a point.

“But we all know Gold. And his prices aren't always reasonable.” The group of people think, trying to figure out who is desperate enough to ruin Emma's whole life without even knowing there doing so. Coming to terms with a crush on your sons adoptive mother isn't the easiest thing, especially when she has an extended history with your parents.

“I’m sorry to say this, but we need to get Regina off the floor.” An unrecognized voice mentions. 

Emma turns and recognizes the voice to be Rudy's. Lately Ruby and Emma have gotten closer. With Emma failing to find a deputy Ruby grateful stepped in. Ruby only stepping in part-time due to her keeping her job at granny's. Emma is pulled from the ground by her arm as she sees David and Henry lift Regina and head towards the diner.

“Alright everyone the party's over.” Snow announces, as people begin to pour out of the small diner.

“Emma what's going on?” Robin grabs Emma by the arm calling attention to the lifeless body laying on the seat of a booth.

“True loves kiss. I can't believe I didn't think if this before.” Snow grabs onto Robin's arm pulling him closer to a lifeless Regina.

“Wait what?” Just the thought of Robin kissing Regina made Emma sick to her stomach. Emma knew that she had feelings for the brunette but didn't think that it was strong enough to break the curse. Henry thought otherwise.

“Ma!” Henry calls to Emma making her jog towards him.

“What is it Henry?” Emma questions her son. The concerned look on his face saying that this was important.

“He’s not going to break the curse” Henry's voice was now a whisper.

“What do you mean? Regina is in love with Robin”

“Not anymore?” Henry is speaking faster trying to get his point across before they kiss.

“What do you mean?”

“If Robin kisses her the curse will be held in a halt.” Emma looks confused. More than she was before.

“What do you mean ‘held in a halt’ ?” Emma is getting more frustrated by the second.

“Meaning that we are weakening the chance of her ever waking up” Emma goes silent.

“You need to stop them” Emma turns around and feels her heart sank to her stomach. Robin places a kiss on Regina lips causing a large wave of magic to surround the group.

“What's going on” Snow asks.

“It didn't work. She doesn't love him like she used to.”Henry says. Snow looks confused. Seeing as they were just laughing over drinks.

“Why is there magic?” David asks protecting Snow from the magic. 

“We weakened the curse, the more we try the smaller the chance she has of waking up.” Henry makes his remark as if he had explained this before.

“Henry, how can we save her?” Emma becomes annoyed and angry that she didn't listen .

“I don't know. The only way known to break a sleeping curse is True loves kiss.” Emma begins to get concerned.

“If Regina doesn't love Robin then how is the curse going to break?” Emma starts pacing around the diner becoming more and more worried.

“You know what, we will address this in the morning. For now, we need to get Regina home and in bed.” Emma looks at her family, them all confused at her sudden care for the mayor. But not Henry, Henry knows that his mother is making the right choice. The more they try to bring the mayor back, the less chance they have of getting her back all together. And Emma isn't willing to risk this at all.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning the sheriff arrives at the mayor's office where Regina is lying peacefully. Henry opens the door for his mother and they head to Regina’s library. Something about the black door with silver embroidery made Emma think that this couldn't be the work of Regina. But Emma had no doubt, this room belonged to the evil queen.

“I didn't even know she had this thing.” Emma says making a statement about the large room with thousands of books.

“Its where she keeps all of her spell books, but since she's trying to do better she hasn't been down here in awhile.” Henry looks around the room and jogs towards a wall of books that look the same.

“These are for curses.” Emma looks around in shock that the mayor would have such an extensive collection of spell books.

“Is there one on sleeping curses?” Emma looks around not seeing any books that specialize in sleeping curses.

“Found it” Henry holds up the book. Emma turns and walks towards a triumphant Henry.

“Great job kid” She places a kiss on her son's forehead.

“Oh, it says here that if we find a pixiwillow then, through an act of true love it will wake her.” Henry looks at his mother and smiles.

“Well than what are we waiting for, We have a flower to find” Emma grabs the book and heads out in the direction of her buggy.

“Where does the book say we can find these flowers?” Emma turns the key and starts her car.

“We have to ask your parents.” 

“What? Why? What do they know about magic?” The charmings were a very anti magic family, especially when it comes to Regina.

“They discovered this flower and broke the curse for themselves before you turned 28 and became the savior”

“Wait so you're telling me that they could have saved me earlier”

“Yes, but then you never would have saved the rest of us. And you never would have met Mom.” Henry has a point. Although Emma preferred to be saved when she was younger ,but never meeting the people she consider family makes it all worth it.

“Your right kid”

“I usually am.” Just as Henry makes his smart remark the yellow buggy pulls up to the charmings apartment. Running up the stairs Emma burst through the door.

“Mom! Dad! Henry found a way to save Regina. “ The charmings rush to their feet at there daughters excitement.

“What? How?” David walks over to Henry who is holding the book open.

“The flower you found,to break the curse ,the first time. The pixiwillow. It says that thought a act of true love the curse will break.” Snow and David grab their coats.

“We need to find Robin.” David announces.Henry looks over at his mother who has a distressed look on her face.

“Its okay ma they'll figure it out eventually.”

“That's my problem. They will eventually find out” Emma sighs, walking towards the door.

“Wait, ma you actually think that they will be upset when they find out that-” Emma cuts Henry off.

“That I love Regina. Yes I do. Now come on we have flowers to find.” Henry and Emma run outside hoping to catch up to Snow and David.

“Legend says that the flowers appear in the presence of great evil.” David reminisces on what was told to him before”

“That's easy Gold.” Snow starts walking towards gold shop in hope of finding a flower somewhere.

“I don't see anything, anywhere.” Emma starts to get angry. 

“Emma learn some patients.”

“I’m sorry but when the mayor is under a curse that she didn't cast I would believe I have a right to be concerned.” 

As Emma turns in the direction of Regina's office she spots something unusual. A glisten. Magic. Emma runs to Henry in hopes that he will see it too.

“Henry? What's that?” Emma points to the golden sparkle up ahead.

“Magic” Henry and Emma speed towards the glisten of gold near the dock. Emma flying past Henry slides on her knees only arms length form the pink flower.

“Mom! Dad!” Emma calls out to her parents who haven't gotten the memo that they found the flower.

“You found it.” David picks the flower and hands it to Emma.

“But wait ma look” Henry points the direction of the water, where a long path of pixie willows lie.

“Only in the presence of great evil. That means that Regina has to wait, we need to find this great evil.” Snow has a point. Who ever is in town that holds this great evil has to leave before they can even think about waking Regina.

“Your right.” Emma sighs placing the flower in her pocket.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma vacates Granny's, turning the corner she runs into a distraught Henry.

“Ma come quick it's mom.” Henry pulls Emma's arm towards the mayor's office.

“Henry, Henry hold on. What going on?”

“There is something wrong with mom. I can't explain it you just need to come help.” Emma is shocked to see Henry reverting to his younger self. Not the the blonde is complaining but its shocking when you 16 year old goes from 16 to 10 in a matter of seconds.

“What are you talking about?” Emma slowly begins to pick up her pace.

“She's shaking, uncontrollably. “ Henry tells his mother. Emma can sense fear, compassion, and worry in her son's voice

“She's waking up. “ Emma whispers more to herself then to Henry. Pushing him out of the way Emma runs straight down the center of the street ignoring the passing traffic.

“Outta my way!” The blonde pushes through a crowd of people making their daily commute.

“Regina!” The sheriff runs up the stairs to see the brunette uncontrollably shaking in her bed.

“No. No. No. Regina please.” Emma finds herself begging the brunette to stop this torturous game of love and war.

Yes, it was obvious that Regina had been winning there little game but Emma doesn't want to play anymore. And yes, it was obvious that the rules were unclear but Emma didn't care. Ruby could know, Gold could know, Snow could know and Emma still wouldn't care. All that mattered is that this sleeping curse breaks and the mayor returns to her normal state immediately. There was no doubt about it that Emma missed the brunette. She missed her friend, Henry’s other mother, and her drinking buddie, but most important she missed Regina. Just plain old Regina, not the queen or the mayor just Regina. Emma sits with both hands on the mayors arm resting at the side of her bed.

“What's happening?” Emma feels her fingers start to tingle , a sudden burn rising on the brunettes skin.

“Henry!” Emma calls out hoping her son could help.

“She's burning up. Literally. Feel.” Emma grabs Henry's hand and places it on the mayor's forearm.

“She's farther in the curse then we expected.” Henry holds his hand down then quickly moves it away when it becomes too hot.

“What ?” The blonde looks at her son puzzled.

“She's already in the Netherworld.”

“The what?”

“The netherworld. It's a land between life and death but it's extremely dangerous because its a room of fire with no doors.” Henry elaborates on what was thought to him by Gold.

“How do you know she's there?”

“Because of the burns. Usually these burns show up after the curse is broken. But they only appear when your traveling in and out. Which means she's fighting the curse.” Emma's first reaction is pride because she knew Regina wouldn't go down without a fight. But her second was fear. What if they are already too late?

“That's my girl.” Emma announces but suddenly is brought back to reality when The Charmings come bursting through the door.

“We heard the news. Is she okay?”

“She's not shaking anymore so that's good. But there's a new problem.” Emma holds up Regina's arm.

“But that's not possible she hasn't been under a sleeping curse before.” Snow and David seem confused.

“She's fighting the curse.” Emma smirks at her son then her parents. Although Regina is still under the curse these burns prove that she's still in there and that she will make it out.

“We should go speak to Gold.” David and Snow turn to leave.

“Why? Haven't you dealt with this before?”

“Yeah but Regina is always the one to clean up the burns with magic, and we don't have that so we aren't sure what to do.” Emma throws her arms up, frustrated with her parents.

“Ma they're right. I'll go with them to clear the air with Rumple. You stay here with mom.” Henry escorts his grandparents out of the mayors bedroom leavening the blonde to her own devices.

“Wow Thanks Henry.” Emma says after the doors are shut.

“So I guess it's just you and I. Well more like me and...myself”


End file.
